


Tuesday

by propsandmayhems



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: I Apologize For This, I wrote this at 2 am instead of doing psych homework, M/M, Ness gave me some cute ass inspo for summer Jarse, O/C i warned you, and I had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propsandmayhems/pseuds/propsandmayhems
Summary: “You worry too much, which is exactly why I am taking you to the beach."Dedicated to Ness as shes the one who turned me into a Jarse hoeDisclaimer: I do not own the characters or the story of Endeavour, those rights go to the writers and studios that produce the show... please don't come for me itv





	Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nesssste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesssste/gifts).



Tuesday was Endeavour Morse’s favorite day of the week, as it was his on call day when he wasn’t working on an active case, which meant he could sleep in and lounge around his small apartment all day, catching up on his reading and the crosswords for the week. He typically awoke in the late morning, when the sun finally worked its way low enough to shine into his basement flat, free of the blaring alarm that typically greeted him on working days. However, Endeavour was not awakened on this Tuesday to the sun, his alarm or even his phone. Endeavour was awakened by a quick, harsh rap on his door. He never got visitors, as his friends were all at work and sales calls typically walked past the stairs that led down to his flat. He wanted to stay in bed and let whoever it was take the hint to leave, but curiosity got the best of him and he worked his way out of the covers and into some pants, throwing a button-up over his undershirt as the knocking got more and more impatient. 

Endeavour opened the door to the face of Peter Jakes, who was dressed in a short-sleeve button-up and swim trunks. This ranked in the top ten shocks of Morse’s life, but he invited the taller man into his flat anyways. Jakes was toting a bag with him, which the newly awoken Endeavour couldn’t even begin to deduce what it held. Standing in his kitchen, Jakes told him “I’ve come to take you to the beach.”

“The beach? We are hours away from the shore. And aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

Jakes snorted, “You worry too much, which is exactly why I am taking you to the beach. Not necessarily the shore, there is a lovely lake up in Witney. As for work, I took the day off and checked out the car, you’ve been working yourself to death and you need a break, and I am always willing to take a break.”

Endeavour was dumbfounded; shocked at the caring gesture. He recovered from his blushing and cleared his throat, “Thank you. However, there is one small issue. I burn way too easily near the water.”

“Once again with the worrying!” Jakes laughed, reaching into the bag he had brought in with him, taking out a tube of white lotion. “I brought sunscreen,” he said as he dolloped a bit onto his finger, “as I figured you’d burn easily and I wouldn’t want something as pesky as the sun to prevent you from a day of relaxation.” Jakes took his finger and exchanged the dollop of lotion onto Morse’s nose, “Plus, Thursday would kill me if I got his bagman burnt to a crisp.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ness and I were chatting one night and the booping of the sunscreen on the nose just had to be written, even though it was like 2 AM. I am also using the hour this was written for the shitty grammar and syntax but yall, this is fanfic and will I ever write a coherent fic? Most likely not. As per usual, kudos and comment if you enjoyed as I love to hear from you all as we are all in Jarse hell... possibly more of these two coming soon


End file.
